Hijo de la Luna
by Capitan Zelda
Summary: Eren es hijo de la Luna y Levi un niño de la Tierra ¿Podrán a pesar de todo quedarse juntos? Una historia que se sitúa doscientos años antes de la aparición de los titanes. (Riren).
1. Prólogo

**Hola, es mi primer fic Riren, de hecho mi primer fic. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Eren es hijo único de la Luna. Una historia que se desarrolla doscientos años antes de la aparición de los titanes. La Luna, cansada de estar sola, decide convertirse en madre. Sin embargo, el mundo de Luna y su pequeño cambiará por completo cuando Eren conoce a un niño de la Tierra llamado Levi.**

**Inspirado en la canción "Hijo de la Luna" de Mecano.**

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen, así como la historia original "Shingeki no kyojin" pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

Aquella era una noche fría, el viento soplaba de vez en cuando creando una suave brisa que hacía bailar la hierva crecida, las flores de colores y las hojas de los árboles.

Era esa, una de las noches más bellas de aquel año, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, las estrellas brillaban muy, muy en lo alto y la Luna, como un farol encantador, iluminaba la Tierra.

En las profundidades de un bosque, al que nadie se atrevía a adentrarse de noche por temor a que, según mitos que se relataban desde el inicio de los hombres, espíritus malignos rondaban por aquel sombrío lugar.

Ahí, alejada de todos y de todo, una hembra gitana conjuraba a la Luna, cantaba y bailaba con los ojos húmedos al rededor de una enorme fogata de la que revoloteaban chispas ardientes que se esfumaban en la nada.

Ella deseaba con toda su lama ser amada y amar, le suplicaba a la Luna que al amanecer desposara a aquel hombre que le hacía soñar aún despierta.

La Luna apenada por la triste mujer, no pudiendo ignorarla, dejó a un lado su silencio y con dulzura le dijo "tendrás a tu hombre, mujer, si así lo deseas, yo te lo daré, he visto cuánto le amas y cuánto darías por él", cuando la mujer escuchó esa delicada voz de madre, se quedó quieta, sólo viendo en dirección a la hermosa Luna llena, rápidamente se puso de rodillas y haciendo una reverencia le contestó "¡gracias!"

Luna la observó con una sonrisa pasajera "sin embargo" prosiguió "a cambio quiero el hijo primero que le engendres a él", la gitana pensó que era un precio bajo por el gran favor que la Luna le iba a hacer, aún así su curiosidad fue más grande y se atrevió a preguntar "dime Luna de plata ¿qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel?", Luna respondió con tranquilidad " llevo cuidando las penumbras desde hace siglos, he visto el alba y el crepúsculo más veces que cualquier hombre, pero, a pesar de eso, siempre he estado sola, ese niño será mi alegría".

"¿Deseas un hijo oh Luna de plata?" preguntó la mujer secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Sí" contestó Luna con sentimiento "ese es el precio que le pongo a tu pedido".

"Entiendo" respondió la mujer "haré lo que tú desees por el hombre que amo".

Tras su pequeña charla, Luna se despidió de la mujer que tan desesperadamente la había llamado pues, el amanecer se acercaba.

Unas horas después, la gitana llegó a su pueblo y ese hombre, al que tanto quería, se acercó a ella con una propuesta de matrimonio, inmediatamente ella contestó con un "sí" agradeciéndole a la Luna todo lo que había hecho por ella.

El hombre sentía tanto amor por la bella mujer de piel canela que la boda se realizó ese mismo día.

Y, un poco más de nueve meses después, la mujer dio a luz a un bello niño, sin embargo, la piel del niño era blanca como la nieve, con los ojos color gris y un cabello como las nubes del cielo.

Al ver a aquel niño tan extraño, el hombre se sintió deshonrado y salió de su hogar con paso recio creyéndose engañado.

Dejó a su mujer sola con el bebé unas horas, pero pronto volvió, justo cuando anochecía.

Entró azotando la puerta de madera, el hombre rabiaba de enojo, la mujer asustada tomó al pequeño en brazos para protegerlo ya que, no era de ella.

Trató de explicarle todo, pero él no escuchaba, tomó un cuchillo que están sobre la mes y se dirigió a ella con furia.

Los dos gritaban, uno de rabia y otra de terror mientras en pequeño lloraba.

El hombre hirió la garganta de su mujer quien pronto empezó a desangrarse, tomó al bebé en brazos y salió de la choza abandonando a la desdichada mujer.

Se dirigió hasta el bosque con su hijo, llegó a un punto donde ya no podía soportar verle, vio una enorme roca y fue ahí donde le abandonó, dejando al pobre indefenso en medio del bosque lleno de criaturas peligrosas.

El hombre, siguió su camino sin remordimiento, había asesinado a su mujer y abandonado a su hijo, pero en un instante, para él fue como si nada hubiese pasado, su memoria de los últimos meses se había desvanecido.

Mientras el pequeño lloraba en medio de la soledad, su madre, Luna, lo recogió.

Ella menguó para hacerle una cuna y apaciguar el llanto, "mi hijo" pensó sonriendo "es hermoso".

Nada de lo ocurrido lo había planeado, " fue un hecho desafortunado" dijo viendo el rostro del bello niño que dormía tranquilamente sobre ella.

"No te preocupes hijo mío, todo está bien, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante, yo te protegeré, te juro que nada malo te pasará porque tú eres mi hijo" acarició al pequeño un y otra vez hasta que algo se le vino en mente.

"Necesitas un nombre querido" se detuvo a pensar unos instantes y después dijo con alegría:

"Eren, tu nombre será Eren".

**Gracias por leer :D**


	2. Capítulo I

**Disfruten el primer capítulo**

**Al fin sé usar fanfiction jeje así que para los que me leen en otra página ahora pueden leer aquí también.**

**:D gracias por en apoyo (rueda de la felicidad).**

Ese atardecer Eren jugaba sobre su madre, construía un castillo de piedras donde él sería el rey.

Mientras más atardecía, más iba brillando Luna, su querida madre y, por supuesto él, su piel, reflejaba los rayos del sol y un sutil brillo lo hacía el ser más hermoso del espacio.

Ahí, rodeado del encanto eterno de la noche, el pequeño era el niño más feliz del universo.

Cuando Luna lo recogió, todos lo cubrieron con sus encantos, el Sol, otras estrellas que miraban de lejos, asteroides, cometas y hasta la misma Tierra alababan la gracia del niño, todos parecieron aceptar el hijo de Luna con piel humana, nadie criticó, nadie lo juzgó, simplemente y como era su costumbre lo recibieron con brazos abiertos.

Habían pasado ya nueve años desde entonces, Eren era un niño ávido y sano, le gustaba correr de aquí para haya sobre su madre de la que casi nunca se alejaba.

De vez en cuando salía a caminar cerca, aunque en realidad parecía que caminara sobre el aire, flotaba en el vacío. Con pasos delicados avanzaba lentamente riendo y jugando.

Había veces que salía a visitar al Sol pero, su madre le había dicho que nunca más de tres minutos porque los rayos del Sol dañaban su piel y podría enfermar.

Cierto día, cuando Luna y Eren hacían su recorrido, como toda su vida, vigilando las oscuridades de la Tierra, este último vio algo que no había visto nunca en su vida.

Sentado al pie de un lago, en una pradera cerca de un bosque, debajo de un árbol que había muerto hacía años, cerca de una vieja choza; un niño de no más edad que él, con una mirada fría y serena, observaba fijamente a su madre.

Eren quedó extrañamente encantado con aquel niño, el aludido era de complexión delgada, con cabellos negros y vestía unas ropas humildes.

Eren no comprendía que era lo que le fascinaba acerca de aquel chico, sentía algo en su interior que le impedía apartar la vista de él.

De pronto el niño estiró un brazo hacía Luna, como queriendo alcanzarla, para poder tocarla.

Esa noche en la Tierra, soplaba un aire helado, las lluvias vendrían pronto y colmarían de vida ese lugar.

Sin embargo, al niño eso no le importaba, parecía que lo disfrutaba, se sentía tranquilo en medio de la soledad, en medio de la noche, en medio de la nada.

Eren lo observó todo el tiempo, a pesar de la avanzada noche, el niño seguía allí, a ratos cabeceaba por el sueño pero nunca dormía por completo, Eren lo vigiló hasta que él y su madre se alejaron tanto que ya no pudo verlo, durante su corta vida, no le había interesado un humano, él veía igual a todos los seres de la Tierra, sólo eran pequeñas cosas que se movían. Aunque Eren no veía a muchos humanos ya que siempre miraba la Tierra de noche cuando la mayoría de ellos descansaba, aquel nuevo individuo que había descubierto era fascinante.

Cuando volvió a ese punto de la Tierra, donde vio al niño de ojos fríos por primera vez, se sorprendió al verlo nuevamente ahí.

El niño sólo miraba atento a la Luna toda la noche y Eren a él.

Así, pasó lo mismo la noche siguiente, y la siguiente y siguiente y varios días más.

Una noche como cualquier otra, Eren vio atentó al niño de ojos fríos, ya era habitual para él que cuando pasaba por ese punto en la Tierra, se sentara a cuidarlo.

Para su sorpresa, llegó otro niño, casi de la misma edad.

"Levi" pronunció el niño nuevo llamando al que estaba sentado son hacer nada. Levi, volteó para verle y preguntó:

"¿Qué haces aquí Farlan, no es muy tarde para que no estés en casa?"

"Mi madre quería venir a ver a la tuya, le preocupa que esté enferma y que tu padre no haya vuelto aún" Levi le echó una mirada fría y respondió "¿a caso no lo entienden?"

"¿Perdón?" inquirió Farlan.

"Mi padre no va a volver, es mejor así" Farlan no dijo nada, a cambio, vio que Levi miraba atento la Luna.

"Siempre ves la Luna ¿verdad?" pero Levi no contestó "a veces pienso que estás enamorado de ella" siguió diciendo con una sonrisa.

"Hay algo en ella" dijo Levi "que..."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Farlan al notar que Levi no terminó la frase.

"Nada".

Los dos se quedaron viendo las estrellas, hasta que Farlan se levantó y entró a la casa debido a que hacía mucho frío afuera.

En el firmamento, Eren se quedó pensando sólo en una palabra "¿enamorado?" y cuando se alejaron de ese lugar, Eren llamó a su madre "mamá".

"¿Qué ocurre pequeño?" preguntó Luna con vos amorosa.

"¿Qué es estar enamorado?" preguntó curioso.

"¿Enamorado?" repitió ella "¿por qué quieres saber lo que es el amor?"

"¿Amor?" ahora repitió Eren.

"Bueno querido el amor es cuando te preocupas mucho por una alguien o algo, cuando lo quieres mucho y sientes la necesidad de cuidarlo y estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Por ejemplo: yo a ti te amo".

Insatisfecho con la respuesta de su madre, Eren hizo otra pregunta "¿existen varios tipos de amor?"

"Pues veamos" respondió Luna "eso es algo que descubrirás con el tiempo, no han necesidad de apresurar las cosas".

Sin embargo, la curiosidad de Eren lo llevó a preguntarle al Sol, llegó corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernecitas le dieron y sin desperdiciar un sólo segundo lo llamó.

"Señor Sol, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Ya la hiciste querido Eren".

"¡No! Esa no era la pregunta".

"Entonces hazla".

"¿Existen varios tipos de amor?" preguntó sin rodeos ya que el tiempo con el Sol era escaso.

"Ciertamente, existe, el amor de madres, que es de cariño y protección hacía su cría. El amor de amigos, que es delicadeza, apoyo y diversión. El amor por la vida, respeto y empatía. También existe al amor entre parejas, ese, es el más extraño de todos porque, se ama sin saber por qué". Si saber qué más preguntar, Eren le agradeció al señor Sol y volvió con su madre.

A la noche siguiente, Eren se sentó como siempre a observar a Levi, por fin, había descubierto su nombre.

Levi, se sentó cerca de la lago como todas las noches, fue entonces que Eren quiso ir a la Tierra para encontrárselo.

Pero, antes de pedirle permiso a su madre, se detuvo a pensar que un día ella le había comentado, que los humanos eran seres egoístas y salvajes, le dijo que eran criaturas peligrosas de las que había que temer y que nunca, nunca se debía acercarse a ellos, "el mundo humano es muy peligroso, está lleno de engaños y muerte, por eso, su vida es muy fugaz" a pesar de eso, Eren tomó coraje y le preguntó a su madre "mamá ¿puedo ir a la Tierra?"

"¿Para qué quieres ir a la Tierra pequeño?" contestó ella con otra pregunta algo confundida -ah, su pequeño empezaba a crecer-.

"Quiero ver algo, quiero conocer la Tierra".

"Pero, de aquí puedes verla muy bien".

"Quiero verla más de cerca, quiero saber como se siente, desde aquí parece pequeña pero, es más grande que tú mamá, así que yo, quiero explorarla".

Luna se quedó pensando un largo rato hasta que al fin dijo, con todo y pesar "de acuerdo pero, cuando te diga que vuelvas, vas a volver ¿está bien?".

"Sí" contestó Eren eufórico.

Eren empezó a correr y saltó desde su madre hasta la Tierra, muy pronto se encontró en medio de la noche, sobre la faz de la Tierra, por primera vez sentía el pasto debajo de sus pies, le hacían un poco de cosquillas pero pronto se acostumbró, el viento le volaba los cabellos y rozaba por todo su cuerpo, se sentía además, más pesado de lo normal.

Volteó hacía el cielo y se sorprendió al ver aquella maravillosa e impactante vista, miles de millones de pequeños puntitos brillantes adornaban la oscuridad, y su madre, Luna, que lo vigilaba desde arriba.

Empezó a caminar un poco y después a correr, feliz y sonriendo veía y tocaba todo lo que podía, olvidando la razón que lo había hecho bajar.

Llegó pronto a un lago, donde había un césped muy crecido, se metió entre las ramas y encontró una rana que croaba a las orillas, encantado por su descubrimiento, comenzó a perseguirla mientras intentaba atraparla.

Más adelante se detuvo al sentir una mirada, el niño de ojos fríos, Levi, estaba ahí, mirándole.

Eren con paso firme se acercó a él, Levi se sorprendió al ver a ese niño tan extraño, su color de piel, cabello y ojos era muy inusual, además, podía andar sobre el agua.

Cuando Eren se acercó lo suficiente, Levi se levantó apresurado.

Eren le sonrió, mostrándole la rana que había capturado.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Levi con voz temblorosa pero, Eren no contestó, sólo siguió sonriendo.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó otra vez, Eren bajó la rana y la dejo caer en el agua, se acercó un poco más hasta tocar el suelo y sonrió una vez más.

Más tranquilo, viendo que el niño extraño era indefenso, Levi preguntó con una voz menos rígida "¿cómo te llamas?" pero Eren no volvió a responder. Como era la primera vez que Eren hablaba con un humano, no sabía muy bien como hacerlo.

Levi comprendió que quizá el niño no le entendía, entonces se señaló así mismo y dijo "yo soy Levi, Levi, Le-vi".

Eren pareció entender y después de que Levi lo señalara él respondió "Eren, me... llamo... Eren".

Levi sonrió y volvió a repetir "Levi".

Eren lo imitó y repitió su nombre, para después pronunciar con alegría "Levi".


	3. Capítulo II

Cuando los dos pequeños se encontraron no apartaron la vista el uno del otro pues ambos eran fascinantes.

"¿Qué eres tú, eres un espíritu?" preguntó Levi.

"No, no" respondió Eren sonriendo "soy..." se quedó pensativo unos momentos, no sabía que responder, él no era un humano pero parecía uno, no era un astro pero brillaba como uno "no lo sé" dijo alegremente "nunca lo he pensado".

"¿No sabes que eres? Pero, todos somos algo... ¿De dónde vienes?" preguntó aún más curioso Levi.

Eren alzó la mano y señaló la Luna "de allá".

"¿Eres un ser divino?"

"No" definitivamente Eren no sabía que responder, a él nunca le había importado ser diferente a los demás pero, esa ocasión sintió que quería ser como todos.

"Soy hijo de la Luna" dijo.

"¡Imposible!" gritó sorprendido Levi "eso es imposible".

"Es verdad, mi mamá es la Luna, ¿qué no me ves?" dijo señalando su piel "¡ves, soy su hijo! No estoy mintiendo".

Levi le observó un rato, y al fin de unos minutos, creyendo que Eren no le decía la verdad, respondió "Bueno, mi madre dijo que no había que juzgar a los demás por su apariencia pero, es que eres tan raro".

"¡Yo no soy raro! Mamá dice que soy especial".

"Si claro" añadió Levi "¿y qué hace aquí el hijo de la Luna?"

"¡Yo!... Vine a ver... A ver algo" y con voz más baja siguió "algo importante".

"¿Y qué es eso tan importante?"

"A ti".

Con una mirada extrañada Levi preguntó "¿por qué a mí?"

"¡No lo sé!" dijo molesto Eren.

"Eren ¿por qué te molestas?"

Eren no entendía porque se sentía molesto pero al mismo tiempo, cuando Levi pronunció su nombre se sintió relativamente feliz.

"No importa" contestó el chico "yo vine a verte porque, siempre estás solo y siempre te sientas aquí toda la noche viendo a mi mamá, quería saber por qué".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Ya te dije, como soy hijo de la Luna puedo verte desde el cielo, así que dime ¿estás enamorado de ella?"

"Probablemente", contestó tranquilamente Levi, como siempre, Eren no se quedó conforme con esa respuesta y volvió a preguntar "¿como qué tipo de amor?"

"Quien sabe" respondió el chico de ojos fríos, dirigió su vista hacía ella y quedándose perdido agregó "no es como si la amara de verdad pero, hay algo que me atrae, siento que me está llamando".

"Mi mamá no lo está llamando" pensó Eren.

"¿Es extraño?" preguntó Levi volviendo su vista hacía él.

"No" contestó serenamente Eren "es hermoso".

Ambos sonrieron, se sentían extrañamente cómodos el uno con el otro, como si se conocieran de años.

"Muy bien Levi, vamos a dar un paseo".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sí" Eren tomó la mano de Levi, éste se sorprendió un poco pero no le dio importancia. Eren sintió una sensación cálida, sintió por primera vez el cuerpo de un ser humano, era curiosamente suave y delicado.

"Tu mano está helada" le dijo Levi.

"Así está siempre" respondió sonriente Eren "la tuya está caliente".

Ambos dieron un recorrido alrededor de todo el lago hablando de muchas cosas, como de los animales del bosque, de la temporada de lluvia, de los colores de las flores, de las estrellas, hasta del arcoiris (aunque Eren nunca había visto uno).

Para Eren todo aquello era nuevo pues todo lo que conocía era el vacío del espacio.

Cuando regresaron al punto de partida, los dos estaban agotados.

"Es lo más cansado que he hecho en mi vida, siempre voy flotando a todos lados, pero, aquí es diferente" dijo sentándose sobre en pasto.

"¿Sigue con eso?" pensó Levi, "por cierto Eren "¿por qué tu piel es tan blanca y fría?" preguntó.

Eren le echó una mirada acusadora y antes de que pudiera responder escuchó a su madre llamándolo "lo siento Levi, mi mamá está llamándome" se levantó con un salto del suelo y se sacudió.

"Yo no escuché nada".

"No tienes porque, tengo que irme, vendré mañana otra ves" Eren se echó a correr sobre el lago y cuando se adentró lo suficiente alzó la mano y se despidió de Levi quien hacía lo mismo desde la orilla.

Levi vio como Eren se elevaba sobre el viento y no muchos metros arriba se desvaneció en dirección a la Luna, fue entonces cuándo pensó que, quizá, Eren sí era hijo de la Luna.

"¿Te divertiste querido?" preguntó Luna al pequeño.

"Sí" respondió alegre el niño.

"¿Mucho?"

"Mucho, conocí a alguien, se llama Levi, hicimos muchas cosas, dimos un paseo y me enseñó la Tierra, mamá, ella es ¡enorme!".

"Por supuesto que lo es".

"Pero" agregó decaído "no supe responderle qué era yo". Luna lo vio confundida y dijo con amor "tú eres mi hijo, eso es suficiente, no importa que digan los demás tú eres tú, y yo te amo por eso".

Eren no le preguntó más porque sabía que aunque lo hiciera su madre no le iba a decir nada, así que se conformó con su simple respuesta.

A la noche siguiente Eren volvió a ver a Levi y así, las noches siguientes por varias semanas.

Eren bajaba cada noche y, a la orilla de aquel lago, se veía con Levi, quien pronto lo comenzó a esperar a penas se ocultaba es Sol.

Los dos se había vuelto amigos, después de algunas noches desde su primer encuentro, Levi aceptó a Eren como el hijo de la Luna, ya no le parecía un bicho raro, se acostumbró a su apariencia y a su ávida personalidad.

Una noche, los dos se dispusieron a subir a la cima de una colina, subirían a lo más alto, de ahí, podrían ver todo el valle y verían el amanecer juntos, pero antes de eso, Eren le comentó algo a Levi "pero Levi, mi mamá siempre me recuerda que no debo quedarme al Sol más de tres minutos, ella dice que sus rayos dañan mi piel".

"Está bien Eren, no tardaremos mucho, además, tú mamá siempre te llama antes de que salga el Sol por completo".

"Está bien".

Entonces, los pequeños caminaron surcando las penumbras, nada más ellos, el silencio los rodeaba casi por completo a excepción del ruidillo de los insectos y el crujir de las plantas que se movían con el viento.

Hacía algo de frío esa noche, a ninguno parecía molestarle, en cielo despejado sobre sus cuerpecitos parecía un infinito mar, Luna casi desaparecía, se veía como un delgado arco ahí pegado en el cosmos cerca de las estrellas.

En el mundo, tan basto y lleno de vida, aquellas dos almas, parecían las únicas sobre la Tierra, como si nada más existiera, como si nada más importara, sólo ellos, sólo ellos comprendían la belleza de la vida.

Cuando llegaron al pie de la colina, compitieron por ver quien llegaba primero a la cima, comenzaron a correr usando todas sus energías.

Los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo, agotados, se dejaron caer sobre el dorado césped, el otoño era algo maravilloso.

Jadeando, se veían a los ojos mientras sonreían, de la pequeña boca de Levi salía un vaporcito que se desvanecía cerca de su cara, Eren se acercó a él y tocó su frente "estás caliente" dijo preocupado.

"Eso pasa cuando corres mucho" explicó Levi, Eren se sentó y observó a su madre casi imperceptible.

"Levi, he notado que, últimamente ya no ves a mamá ¿por qué, la has olvidado?"

"Nadie olvida a la Luna Eren, pero, últimamente ya no tengo la necesidad de verla".

"¿Es por mí?"

"Quizá" respondió Levi recuperando el aliento, "a mí, me gusta estar contigo, es divertido, además, ya no podría... alejarme de ti".

"¿Por qué? "

"¡¿Tengo que decirlo?!" preguntó Levi molesto y serio.

"No entiendo lo que dices Levi, pero me alegra que quieras estar conmigo porque, yo quiero estar contigo siempre".

Eren vio como Levi seguía exhalando el vapor e intrigado todavía, se acercó y se acostó sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué haces Eren?" preguntó Levi confundido.

"Se siente caliente" de repente, alarmado, Eren gritó "¡Escucho algo! Hace boom, boom, ¿qué es Levi?"

"¿A caso eres tonto? Es mi corazón, todos tenemos uno, hace que puedas vivir y que te puedas enamorar".

Eren se tocó el pecho pero, no pudo sentir nada.

"Yo no tengo corazón" dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

Levi llevó su mano hasta donde debería estar el corazón de Eren, sintió un momento y dijo "aquí está, el corazón de Eren, en muy pequeño y hace boom, boom, pero, como es muy pequeño no se siente mucho" Eren sonrió con felicidad y abrazó a Levi.

"Ambos tenemos un corazón Levi".

"Sí".

El amanecer se acercaba, el Sol se asomó detrás de otra colina y Luna llamaba a Eren.

"Levi, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana" Eren se elevó y desapareció dejando a Levi atrás.

Cada vez que Eren se marchaba, Levi se sentía triste, sus ojos pasaban de ser alegres a serios y sucedía lo contrario cuando Eren llegaba.

Los días pasaron muy rápido, Luna se llenó y desapareció muchas veces, las constelaciones cambiaron continuamente y la Tierra, le dio la vuelta al Sol cinco veces.

En esos cinco años, cada noche, sin interrupción, los dos se encontraban para hablar, jugar o lo que fuese que hicieran.

Aquellos fueron, días muy felices.


	4. Capítulo III

Un día, Eren fue a visitar al Sol, él quería preguntarle algo, sabía que era la mejor forma para entender lo que sentía.

Desde que era pequeño, no se interesó por sus propios sentimientos, casi todo el tiempo estaba solo y aun cuando podía hablar con su madre o con el Sol, nunca había tocado a otro ser vivo.

Incluso, cuando veía a los pequeños seres sobre la Tierra, no le llamaban la atención, las cosas que ellos hacían se veían tan lejanas, era algo que él no podría tener, sin embargo, una noche, algo cambió.

Todo lo que pensó, todo lo que creyó, todo lo que sentía, se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos.

"Señor Sol ¿cómo está hoy?" preguntó Eren entusiasmado.

"Muy bien Eren, gracias. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Yo quisiera preguntarle algo. Hay un chico en la Tierra, se llama Levi, y yo... no sé que me pasa cuando estoy con él, es extraño, siento... raro, no sé cómo explicarlo".

"¿Él chico que vive junto al lago?"

"¿Lo conoce?" preguntó Eren sorprendido.

"Por supuesto".

"Ya veo ¿qué cree que me pase señor Sol, acaso enfermé?"

"No Eren. Creo que estás enamorado".

"También lo pensé" dijo tranquilamente Eren "¿recuerda que hace algún tiempo le pregunté sobre los tipos de amor?"

"Lo recuerdo".

"¿No sé en que forma lo amo? Por eso vine a que me ayudara".

"Ya veo. Antes de responderte, dime, ¿por qué crees que lo amas?"

Eren pensó un momento, lo meditó muy bien y cuando supo que contestar habló "bueno, me gusta estar con él, a su lado, me gusta cuando sonríe, me agrada verlo feliz, hacerlo feliz es muy importante para mí porque siempre esta triste cuando yo no estoy, entonces, quiero que sonría cada día de su vida. Creo que lo amo por quien es, sólo eso, es muy especial para mí. Ahora, no imagino estar sin él. De hecho quiero verlo justo ahora a pesar de que nos vemos todo el tiempo".

"Ahí está tu respuesta, el amor que sientes por él es el tipo de amor que se siente por un amante".

Eren analizó la situación y respondió "¿puede alguien cómo yo, ser capaz de quedarse con alguien como él? Porque, bueno... somos diferentes"

"Todo es posible querido Eren, si te esfuerzas por ello".

"¡¿De verdad?!" preguntó animado.

"De eso estoy seguro".

"Gracias señor Sol".

"Levi, ya vine" apareció diciendo Eren con una sonrisa en la cara, ahora que sabía lo que sentía por Levi, sería más fácil tratarlo.

"Sí, te vi desde que venías bajando" contestó el otro inmutado.

"Sabes Levi, hoy aprendí algo, ¡yo!..." pero Eren no dijo nada, pues apenas pensó en decirle a Levi que lo amaba, miles de posibles escenarios llenaron su cabeza, y si él no le amaba, ¿qué pasaría entonces? Si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos ¿cómo se sentiría al respecto? Comprendió, que el amor era algo complicado.

"¿Qué pasa Eren?"

"Nada" respondió sobresaltado "mejor hay que darnos prisa".

Esa noche habían planeado ir a cazar luciérnagas en el bosque, cerca del río que atravesaba el mismo, por las noches de verano se iluminaba con miles de pequeñas lucesillas que flotaban por todos lados.

Levi llevaba consigo dos frascos vacíos, las capturadas, serían un regalo para el cumpleaños de su madre.

"Bien Eren, toma uno" Levi le extendió la mano para que tomara uno de los frascos "¿por qué no lo tomas?" preguntó al ver que Eren no reaccionaba.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo el otro tomándolo con ambas manos.

"Eren, hoy estás algo distraído".

"Lo siento Levi".

La mente de Eren era como un torbellino, cientos de cosas pasaban en su cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en "le digo o no le digo" pues para él, quien apenas se entendía a si mismo, era una tortura.

Pronto la magia comenzó, el bosque se empezó a llenar de brillantes luces, era aquel un maravilloso espectáculo.

"Mira Levi" dijo Eren volteando a verle pero, se quedó pasmado al ver al hermoso joven de pie junto al río.

Después de un largo rato, ya habían conseguido suficientes, se habían separado un poco, los bichitos eran demasiado escurridizos.

"Con eso es suficiente Eren" gritó Levi, sin embargo, el chico de ojos grises seguía distraído y había ignorado la orden.

Levi se acercó a él, el cual no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

"Oye Eren" dijo tomándolo por el hombro.

Eren dio un sobresalto y contestó "¿qué pasa Levi?"

"Dije que ya es suficiente, ¿qué te pasa? De verdad has estado toda la noche así, si algo te molesta, puedes decirme".

"No, no es nada".

"Bien, entonces hay que volver".

"No" respondió rápidamente Eren.

"¿Por qué no?" Eren lo había dicho sin pensar, no quería irse de ahí, porque eso significaba que volverían a lo mismo, sentía que tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos en ese momento y arriesgarse a lo que fuese que pasara.

"Quiero decir, ahora que estamos aquí ¿podemos quedarnos un poco más?"

"Supongo que tienes razón, el cumpleaños de mi madre es hasta mañana, así que está bien".

Se dirigieron a las orillas del río y se sentaron al pie de un árbol.

"¿No crees que es bonito?" preguntó Eren.

"Sí".

"Nunca había visto algo así ¿tú?"

"No".

"Me alegra haber venido".

"Sí".

"¿Qué te pasa ahora?" preguntó Eren molesto por las cortantes respuestas de Levi.

"Si tú actúas raro, yo también".

"¡No es justo!" replicó Eren.

"¿Cómo que no es justo? Es muy justo Eren".

"Tú no tienes motivos".

"Entonces, explícame los tuyos". Levi se acomodó frente a Eren y esperó a que él hablara.

Eren se puso nervioso por primera vez, no sabía como empezar, no sabía que decir, todas esas eran emociones nuevas.

"Yo, no sé que decir... no sé..."

"Sólo dilo" insistió Levi.

"Yo... no entiendo muchas cosas sobre mi mismo, sobre las personas, sobre ti, pero, hay algo que tengo en claro o eso creo. Levi... yo... yo... creo que estoy enamorado". Eren no vio a Levi a los ojos, se sentía muy avergonzado.

"¿Eso es todo?" inquirió el otro. Eren volteó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

"¡Pero no lo entiendes! Estoy enamorado de ti ¡te amo!"

"¿Y qué?" fue como Eren lo pensó. Sólo él sentía eso, sólo él sentía aquel apasionante amor o, eso creyó.

"Entonces..." dijo Eren destrozado, pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Yo también te amo y no ando comportándome extraño por estar enamorado de ti" Eren no alcanzó a entender hasta que Levi le sonrió y tocó la helada mejilla de Eren con su mano "Eren, no andes pensando cosas raras otra vez ¿de acuerdo?"

Por las mejillas de Eren comenzaron a rodar pequeñas piedritas brillantes.

"¿Eren, estás llorando?" preguntó Levi inquieto ¿a caso no estuvo bien lo que dije?"

"No, no es eso, estoy muy feliz porque Levi me ama".

Levi se acercó a él y lo intentó besar pero, cuando a penas rozaron labios, Eren se alejó haciendo el cuerpo hacia atrás.

"¡¿Qué intentas hacer Levi?!" preguntó alterado.

"Tonto, es un beso" dijo tocándose los labios "tienes que besarme aquí".

"¿Para qué?" preguntó de nuevo el pálido confundido.

"Es una nuestra de amor".

"No sé hacerlo".

"Yo tampoco pero que importa".

Entonces volvieron a intentarlo, Eren sintió los labios de Levi junto a los suyos, eran dulces, húmedos y tibios.

A comparación de Eren, Levi sintió unos labios fríos, como una sensación parecida a la nieve.

Era ese, el primer beso para ambos, aunque sólo se tocaron superficialmente, su alma se volvió desde ese instante, una sola.

"Levi" dijo Eren sonriendo.

"¿Qué?"

"Te amo".

"Sí, yo también".

Esa noche se quedaron juntos junto al río esperando el amanecer.

Cuando Eren volvió, no podía esperar el momento de regresar con Levi, ahora la Tierra era como su hogar y la Luna un lugar desconocido.

A la noche siguiente Eren volvió como siempre, Levi ya lo esperaba, sin embargo, parecía diferente, sonrió cuando vio a Eren, pero era una sonrisa triste.

"¿Qué pasa Levi, te sientes mal?" preguntó Eren preocupado.

"Hoy..." dijo Levi desconsolado "Mi madre murió". Eren no podía entender lo que eso significaba, él nunca había estado cerca de la muerte, era algo que no conocía, aun así sintió el pesar de Levi y lo abrazó, pronto éste empezó a llorar.

"Esta bien Levi, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, yo siempre estaré contigo" pero era imposible consolar a Levi en esa situación.

Eren sólo siguió abrazándolo hasta que se calmó. No sabía que hacer, nunca había visto a Levi actuar de esa forma.

"¿Estás mejor?" preguntó Eren secándole las lágrimas.

"Sí".

"Ven" Eren llevó a Levi al campo abierto, nada podía distraerlos ahí, la vista era hermosa y era un lugar muy tranquilo.

"¿Qué pasó Levi?" preguntó amablemente Eren.

"Parecía que estaba mejor, tomó una siesta como siempre y ya no despertó, la madre de Farlan vino a dejar comida y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no respiraba, cuando lo notamos, ya era tarde".

"Lo siento".

"No tienes porque... Por cierto Eren, voy a mudarme, me iré a vivir con la familia de Farlan".

"Pero eso está muy lejos".

"Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme sólo, no tengo dinero ni trabajo y ellos me ofrecieron un hogar, así que acepté, lo siento".

"No te disculpes, sé que amas este lugar y me entristece que hayas decidido abandonarlo".

"¿Sabes por qué me gusta tanto este lugar?" preguntó Levi mirando al cielo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque fue aquí donde te conocí y me enamoré de ti". Eren sonrió y tomó la mano de Levi.

"Prometo que nunca te dejaré".


	5. Capítulo IV

**Hola ¿cómo están? :D**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las lindas personitas que me han dejado un review y a las que por supuesto han leído, me hace muy feliz y me entusiasma para seguir escribiendo :)**

**Gracias, esperen el próximo capítulo muy pronto ~**

**•-•**

"¿Eren qué estás viendo?" preguntó Levi, Eren tenía la mirada perdida en medio de la oscura habitación frente a él, parecía esforzarse por ver algo que parecía invisible a sus ojos.

"¿Eren?" volvió a repetir Levi. Eren cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

"Nada, sólo estaba pensando... cosas". Era verdad, Eren constantemente pensaba en cómo sería la vida al lado de su querido Levi, pero, era más que eso. Una vez, mientras platicaba con el señor Sol, éste le había comentado que al ser hijo de un astro, su línea de vida era mucho más larga que la de cualquier ser viviente, mientras que en la Tierra los humanos vivirían y morirían por generaciones, él seguiría vivo y radiante lejos del sentimiento de la muerte. Aquellas palabras produjeron en Eren un sentimiento de tristeza, pues aun cuando pasara toda una vida con Levi, él algún día sería llamado y le sería arrebatado por la vida misma. Y, aunque trataba de no pensar en eso, era un sentimiento que no se podía sacar del pecho.

Pensar que algún día, él y Levi iban a tener que separarse por seguir la continuidad del tiempo, era algo... temible.

"Eren ya basta" dijo Levi molesto.

"Shh... Levi" Eren puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Levi "No queremos que nadie nos escuche".

"Lo sé".

Después de que Levi se mudara, Eren lo siguió hasta su nueva casa. Observó desde su madre a la lejana Tierra que cantaba plácidamente. Puso atención a la cabaña junto al lago pero, no vio a nadie. Recorrió con la vista los alrededores y no muy lejos, vio unos ojos conocidos, unos ojos que buscaban desesperadamente en el firmamento algo o a alguien. Y ahí estaba, junto a otra cabaña de madera, su amado Levi.

Aquel, era un lugar igual de tranquilo que el anterior pero, había un inconveniente, Levi no podía salir por las noches como antes, era una de las reglas del padre de Farlan, además, no podía quedarse despierto hasta el amanecer porque siempre que salía el Sol, él tenía que ayudar en la casa y para eso, tenía que dormir.

Por eso, Eren se quedaba con él junto a su ventana, era una alegría para ambos el que Levi tuviese una habitación propia y aunque pequeña, podía ver a Eren sin ser molestado.

Los días ya no eran tan divertidos como antes, estar en un sólo lugar de pronto se tornó aburrido.

Así que, aun contra las reglas, de vez en cuando se escapaban un par de horas para ir a jugar por ahí cerca.

Casi siempre Eren lo tomaba de la mano, sentir la calidez de Levi lo tranquilizaba, era para él, uno de sus más confortables placeres.

Sentía, como si toda la felicidad del mundo les perteneciera sólo a ellos, como si nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el tiempo, pudiese separarlos, nunca.

Esa noche, Eren le contaba a Levi sobre un lugar muy lejano, un sitio de hielo, completamente congelado, donde el Sol pocas veces al año se acercaba a calentar.

Casi siempre, Levi preguntaba sobre otros lugares de la Tierra a Eren, lugares que él nunca conocería pero, que le parecían fascinantes.

"Eren, ¿puedes prometerme algo?".

"¡Lo que sea!".

"Prométeme que algún día visitaremos todos esos lugares de los que me cuentas".

"Lo prometo". Eren había pensado en llevar a Levi consigo a recorrer la faz de la Tierra ya que él podía ir y venir de un extremo del planeta al otro en unos cuantos segundo pero, como Levi tenía un cuerpo mortal, era imposible.

Era casi la hora de ir a dormir para Levi, habían pasado más tiempo de lo usual hablando.

"Lo siento Eren, ya es tiempo de ir a dormir."

"Sabes, esta es mi parte menos favorita de la noche" Levi sonrió un poco y le dijo:

"También es mi parte menos favorita. Buenas noches" se acercó a Eren y le dio un pequeño beso en su helada mejilla.

"Oye Levi ¿no tendrás frío?".

"No, estoy bien".

"Esta madera no es muy confiable" dijo Eren patentado un poco la pared de la casa.

"Buenas noches Eren" contestó Levi, él sabía que Eren siempre trataba de distraerlo para que se quedara más tiempo con él pero, nunca funcionaba.

"De acuerdo pero, ¿crees que voy a conformarme con un sólo beso?" preguntó Eren esperando más de los cálidos y dulces labios de su persona especial.

"Tendrás más mañana si te vas ahora."

"Le...vi" respondió Eren haciendo un puchero acomodando los brazos sobre el marco de la ventana.

Levi se acercó, levantó el mentón del pálido chico con una mano y le dio un beso, afectuoso, breve y romántico.

Eren sonrió, Levi sonrió.

Detrás de esas miradas llenas de miel y sonrisas radiantes, se encontraban dos seres profundamente enamorados, si en la Tierra las demás personas eran miserables, el amor de esos dos compensaba todos los horrores del mundo.

Encerrados en su cuna llena de adoración mutua, todo lo demás parecía insignificante.

Nadie pareció percatarse del ruido proveniente de otro lado de la casa, alguien llegaba.

"Buenas noches Levi" dijo Eren tomando de la mano a Levi.

"Buenas noches."

Pero, antes de que Eren se alejara, ambos escucharon a alguien acercarse. Creyeron que era alguna criatura que curioseaba por el lugar pero, no fue así, de la esquina de aquella cabaña asomó un rostro familiar, el padre de Farlan.

Nadie se movió, sólo, se vieron sorprendidos unos a otros.

El tiempo se detuvo un instante para todos.

De pronto el padre de Farlan gritó "¡Farlan, todos, vengan!" se echó a correr hacía a Eren y lo derribó con su pesado cuerpo.

Levi comenzó a gritarle desde la ventana que lo soltara pero el enorme sujeto lo ignoraba.

Farlan y su madre aparecieron en aquella inusual escena.

"¡Ayúdenme a atarlo!" decía el hombre, la mujer salió corriendo y Levi saltó desde la ventana viendo como Eren y el individuo forcejeaban. Sin embargo, no fue de ayuda, el padre de Farlan, con una sola mano lo arrojó lejos y logró atar a Eren con la cuerda que ya estaba ahí.

"¡Pronto!" dijo el hombre a su mujer "¡Vamos a llevarlo al pueblo!".

Los cuatro personajes desaparecieron del acto.

Levi estaba algo aturdido pues se había golpeado la cabeza cuando cayó al suelo. No podía creer lo que había pasado, en un instante su querido Eren le había sido arrebatado de las manos y él, no había podido salvarle.

Todo, era muy confuso.

Existía una leyenda en el pueblo más cercano, se contaba que, si encontrabas al hijo de la Luna tendrías riquezas ilimitadas por toda la eternidad pero, nadie sabía dónde ni cómo encontrarlo. Aquel mito se había originado hacía cerca de catorce años, aunque nadie recordaba cómo.

La familia Church custodiaba a Eren camino al pueblo. Una vez ahí intentarían venderlo, el padre de Farlan a pesar de haber visto a Eren no creía en la leyenda y era por eso que lo iba a vender al mejor postor.

Eren lloraba y suplicaba que lo soltaran, pero, rogaba a oídos sordos.

Nadie podía ayudarlo.

Luna, quien desde hacía algunos años no vigilaba a Eren cuando bajaba a la Tierra, escuchó su inconfundible llanto lleno de terror.

Aterrada por lo que pudiera pasarle a su pequeño pidió ayuda a la Tierra pero, ella no podía hacer nada, no podía ayudarla ya que no tenía permitido interactuar con humanos.

¿Qué podía hacer ella estando tan lejos?... Tan sólo... Esperar.

Cuando la familia cruzaba el bosque , escucharon que alguien se acercaba corriendo a toda prisa.

De repente el señor Church cayó al piso junto con Eren, Levi había llegado. Había seguido las pequeñas piedritas brillantes sobre el camino.

Éste comenzó a golpear en la cara al gran sujeto debajo de él.

"¡Farlan suelta a Eren!" gritó Levi señalándole a su amigo al pequeño tirado en el piso. Farlan quien lo único que había hecho hasta ahora era observar, se acercó al pálido niño que lloraba y suplicaba por su vida, pronto su madre lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo a un lado.

"¡Rápido Farlan, llévatelo!", la mujer sujetó a Levi por la camisa y lo tiró al suelo.

"¡¿Levi qué haces, es así cómo nos pagas?!" gritó la mujer.

Levi se levantó de un salto y corrió a soltar a Eren pero de nuevo se enfrentó con los señores Church.

Al comprender lo que pasaba, Farlan fue de nueva cuenta con Eren y soltó todos los amarres "Corre" le dijo.

Él había decidido ayudar a un extraño en vez de a sus padres quienes luchaban con su mejor amigo.

Eren empezó a correr por el bosque sin voltear atrás, estaba horrorizado por todo lo que había pasado, corría con sus delgadas piernas temblando de miedo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de raspones y moretones, jamás en su vida pensó que algo así iba a suceder. Ahora, todo lo que le había dicho su madre tenía sentido.

Más atrás, Levi se levantaba y lamentaba algunas heridas y golpes que tenía pero más que nada, lamentaba todo lo que había pasado.

Los padres de Farlan habían salido corriendo tras Eren no sin antes haber castigado a su hijo por haber dejado que su "fortuna" huyera.

Levi no los siguió, sabía que Eren escaparía antes de que lograran atraparlo.

"Gracias" dijo Levi.

"No fue nada" contestó Farlan limpiando el hilito de sangre que escurría de su boca tras el golpe de su padre.

Y, un poco más adelante, después de tanto correr, los señores Church yacían perdidos en un sombrío y extraño lugar internados en el bosque, así es, la Tierra había roto las reglas por salvar al pequeño que una vez vio nacer.

Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, sin darse cuenta, Levi se encontraba sólo, y Eren se había marchado a un lejano, lejano lugar.

Nadie comprendió muy bien lo que había pasado pero, era doloroso.

Levi dejó la casa Church, se marchó con sus cosas a penas volvió. Sólo se despidió de su gran amigo y caminó sin rumbo esperando encontrar un lugar donde él y Eren fuesen felices.

La noche siguiente como de costumbre esperó a Eren, aun cuando él se fuese lejos, Eren siempre podría encontrarlo pero, éste no regreso.

Levi lo esperó la noche siguiente y la siguiente y las siguientes a ésta pero, Eren nunca volvió.


	6. Capítulo V

**Hola :)**

**Les dejo este besho capítulo. **

**Disfrútenlo~**

•-•

Las cosas que habían pasado, las cosas que habían vivido, los sentimientos que habían tenido, todo, poco a poco quedó en el pasado, muy oculto dentro de sus corazones. Sin embargo, nunca los olvidaron pues eran parte de su primer y único amor.

Ahogándose en un mar incierto, sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía cada vez más, jugando al buzo, no eran más que pecesillos navegando en las lúgubres corrientes de la vida.

Levi, vivía en la antigua casa de sus padres, aquel lugar cerca del lago donde había conocido a Eren.

Después de que Eren huyera, él se había refugiado y había trabajado en el pueblo.

Esperó a su amado cerca de un río a las afueras de la ciudad sin importar que lloviera o nevara, él lo esperaba cada noche en vano con la esperanza de que bajara como siempre con esa gran sonrisa que siempre lo animaba.

Años más tarde, después de trabajar tanto y en cualquier cosa que le diera un poco de dinero, así fuese como leñador, ayudante de carpintería, mesero en un bar o labrador de campos, volvió a su hogar, aunque era la cabaña más lejana al pueblo, sentía que aquel era el lugar al que a Eren tal vez, le gustaría volver.

Pero no fue así, el extraño ser de la Luna no apareció por aquellos escondidos rumbos en ningún momento.

A pesar de eso, Levi no desistió, él siguió esperando cada noche, por siete años.

Muy de vez en cuando, Farlan iba a visitar a su amigo, Levi llegó a preguntarse porque Farlan era el único que se acercaba por ahí, nunca vio a otra persona vagar por aquel lugar mas que a su antiguo amigo.

Y así era, la Tierra en un desesperado intento por ayudar a las dos soltarías almas, impedía el paso a cualquier extraño que intentar acercarse al lago.

Pero, todo fue inútil.

Un día, mientras Levi cortaba leña en el bosque, descubrió el motivo de su encanto por Luna años atrás.

No era la Luna quien lo atraía, sino Eren, era por eso que desde que se encontró con aquel chico tan extraño a las orillas del lago, la había olvidado por completo. Se sintió alegre al descubrirlo, porque entonces, era Eren quien le había robado el corazón desde antes de conocerse.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo había perdido y quizá, nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, lo invadió la tristeza, pero no podía darse por vencido, nunca perdió la esperanza aun cuando ya no lo esperó más.

Porque aun cuando Eren no volviera, él lo seguiría amando hasta en fin de los tiempos.

Más arriba, allá donde las estrellas se podían observar todo el tiempo independientemente de la rotación de los planetas, donde no había primavera o invierno, día o noche, donde el tiempo no existía, donde todos vivían eternamente. Se encontraba el hijo de la Luna.

Acostado sobre su madre, contaba los meteoros que pasaban sobre él, allá, más arriba en el espacio, ignorando a la vieja Tierra.

Aquella vez, cuando escapó corriendo a los brazos de su madre, comprendió que era verdad lo que ella le decía sobre los humanos, "eran seres egoístas y salvajes, criaturas peligrosas a las que había que temer".

Llorando fue consolado por Luna, quien lo llenó de amor y compasión.

Aterrado por lo que había pasado, decidió ya no regresar a la Tierra y, aunque amaba a Levi, no se acercó más a ella, le temía demasiado para volver.

El primer año, se sentó cada noche para ver a Levi, para él se sentía como si ambos pudiesen verse todo el tiempo aunque sabía que no era así.

Pronto descubrió que era muy doloroso verlo sin poder hablarle o tocarle, sin poder estar cerca de él.

Entonces cuando la noche venía y Levi salía a esperarlo, él se daba la vuelta y veía la oscuridad infinita hasta que volvía a ser de día en el lago.

Para Eren, fue en aquel entonces, la mejor decisión.

Ambos crecieron, los dos maduraron, y claro, eran más altos y fuertes. El paso del tiempo era algo inevitable.

Levi parecían siempre serio y con una mirada indiferente ante el mundo, Eren más bien lucía muy triste pero siempre sonreía a pesar de la situación.

Aquellos años fueron muy infelices.

Luna no soportaba ver a su adorado hijo así, el niño lleno de sueños y alegría se había convertido en un joven triste y solitario.

Su hijo era lo único que tenía, lo único que la hacía feliz pero ¿qué si su hijo no era feliz? Sabía que las cosas no podían seguir así, sabía que tenía que hacer algo por su pequeño, por ella y por el chico de la Tierra.

"Eren" lo llamó con amor una vez.

"¿Qué sucede mamá?" inquirió sin ganas.

"La primavera irá pronto a la Tierra, ¿no sería agradable verla?" preguntó amablemente.

"Sí, podré verla de aquí."

"¿No sería agradable estar allá cuando llegue?"

"Seguramente" el chico se dio la vuelta y veía los lejanos planetas.

"Eren. Te amo."

"Lo sé mamá ¿por qué dices eso?"

"Porque desde ahora será muy solitario por acá." Eren no comprendió porque su madre decía esas cosas, normalmente evitaba hablar sobre la Tierra a menos de que él la mencionara primero.

"No tienes porque preocuparte, no te dejaré" respondió Eren sonriendo.

"Eren, no tienes que seguir fingiendo por mí, yo estaré bien. Levi te espera en la Tierra, ve con él."

Pero el chico no contestó, se abrazó las rodillas y metió entre las piernas la cabeza.

"Basta madre, no iré a la Tierra."

"¿Por qué no?"

El chico calló un momento, abrazó sus piernas con fuerza y con un gran esfuerzo respondió sin titubear: "Me asusta."

"Mi pequeño" dijo Luna decidida "En ese y en todos los mundos hay gente buena y gente mala, depende de ti el saber distinguir el alma de los hombres pero, yo sé que Levi es una buena persona y apuesto a que también lo sabes. Además, él te sigue amando, y tú también lo amas querido. No quiero seguir viéndote así, extraño la sonrisa de mi pequeño, extraño a mi Eren. Si quieres ir con él no pondré objeción, es más quiero que vayas. No puedo prometer que nada malo pasará, porque estaría mintiendo, aprender de las malas experiencias también es parte de crecer, de vivir. Pero no te preocupes, porque si no conocieras la tristeza o el miedo no podrías disfrutar de la felicidad o el significado de ser valiente. Todas esas cosas son las cosas que has de vivir y amar."

"Entonces..." dijo Eren alzando la cabeza y volteando los ojos a todas direcciones, como viendo a todos lados y a ninguno al mismo tiempo. "¿Puedo ir?" contestó curioso.

"Sí." Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro "Sabes que la vida de los humanos es muy corta, si no te apresuras él podría irse con el tiempo y te arrepentirás de no haber ido a verle."

"Pero, aun si voy, yo viviré más que él, será exactamente los mismo" respondió decaído nuevamente.

"Pero no estarás con él cuando eso pase, no sé como es vivir como humano, he visto millones de personas que se aman y envejecen juntos, siempre acompañados del otro, creo que es hermoso y aun cuando uno de ellos se va primero, sé, que se vuelven a encontrar otra vez en el paraíso".

"Pero yo soy un astro."

"¿Y eso importa?"

"No creo."

"No, no importa. Anda... ve."

El chico se recostó sobre su madre aventándose hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos. Torcía la boca y cambiaba constantemente de expresión, se rodaba de un lado al otro, pensaba tantas cosas que era imposible descifrarlo. Después de un buen rato inmerso en sí mismo se levantó de un salto, se estiró como nunca en su vida que hasta creyó haber crecido un par de centímetros. "Gracias mamá" dijo sonriendo.

Es ese momento no sabía si tomaba la decisión correcta y ciertamente no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era ir a donde él estaba, abrazarlo y besarlo, nada más.

Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, tenía miedo, estaba asustado, y se sentía miserable.

"¿Y si él ya no me quiere?" pensaba mientras descendía desde el frío espacio hasta la cálida, cálida Tierra.

Pero, no tenía que pensar en nada, su amado Levi le esperaría por toda la eternidad si era necesario.

En medio de la noche, bajo el cielo plagado de estrellas, a las orillas de aquel lago, cerca de la vieja cabaña, Eren pisó Tierra después de muchos años.

Con los pies descalzos acarició el césped entre sus dedos y alzando la vista y una mano se despidió de su madre diciéndole "adiós."

El viento soplaba un aire acogedor, se sintió nostalgia en todo el mundo, el chico de la Luna convertido en adulto había regresado. Que agradable fue.

"Eren" escuchó a lo lejos una voz conocida. Era, como si millones de años de felicidad lo hubiesen invadido y el eterno invierno de pronto hubiese desaparecido.

Ahí estaba él, su persona anhelada.

•-•

**Gracias por leer y gracias por sus rewies :D **

**Y bueno como es mi primer fic, no sé si hago un buen trabajo así que les agradecería sus críticas constructivas ;) y como fue creado para ser un fic corto, falta uno o dos capítulos para llegar al final :c espero que les esté gustando y que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, será muy pronto... la próxima semana :)**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Hola :)**

**Bueno pues, este es el último capítulo de Hijo de la Luna, espero que les haya gustado. Lo hice un poco más largo para que puedan disfrutar más c: **

**ADVERTENCIA: contiene un poquitín de lemon.**

**Y pues nada, gracias por leer y apoyar este fic.**

**•-•**

La primavera había llegado, la helada brisa se volvía un poco más cálida, por las mañanas los pajarillos cantaban alegres, los árboles se llenaban de pequeños brotes verdes y poco a poco el campo se iba vistiendo con todos los colores del arcoiris.

"Eren" llamo Levi quien avivaba el fuego de la chimenea "¿quieres salir a recoger flores? Sé que te gustan y esta tarde cuando regresé las vi y estaban casi todas..." volteó a ver al chico distraído que estaba sentado y recostaba su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras veía arder el fuego "¿Eren?" preguntó inquieto.

"¿Qué sucede Levi?" Levi se acercó y tocó la frente de Eren con la palma de su mano, ésta, se encontraba fría como siempre, se puso en cuclillas y tomó las manos de su amado.

"Lo siento, lo siento" dijo a prisa el chico para no angustiarlo "sólo observaba las llamas, las he visto por montones en el señor Sol pero éstas son diferentes, son más cálidas de alguna forma, me pregunto si es porque estás aquí."

"Quién sabe, a mí todas me parecen iguales."

"Eres tan poco romántico Levi" dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

"Te preguntaba si querías ir a recoger flores."

"Pero aun tenemos" señaló el marco de la ventana sobre el cual había un jarrón con algunas flores blancas en él.

Levi sonrió creyéndolo incrédulo, pues Eren no entendía que él sólo quería salir a caminar y posiblemente tomarlo de la mano.

En aquel lugar, el único resplandor que se podía observar era el que salía de la pequeña cabaña, el humo de la chimenea sobresalía por encima de todos los árboles, sin embargo, los únicos que podían observarlo eran los animales que vivían en el bosque que rodeaba el lago. No era un lugar solitario, ya no, Eren y Levi lo habían convertido en su hogar, lo habían llenado de agradables sentimientos. Y, aunque no podían ir muy lejos, serían felices siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

"¿Quieres cenar ya?" preguntó Eren sirviendo una taza de té humeante "hoy decidí hornear pan, sé que no soy muy bueno pero creo que esta vez sabrá bien."

"Eso espero Eren, la ultima vez no salió muy bien."

"He practicado mucho" respondió el chico animado.

Y no mentía, llevaba un mes practicando cocina, al inicio se le dificultó mucho, pues era la primera vez que intentaba hacer algo. Levi le mencionó que no era necesario, que él lo haría cuando llegara del trabajo, después de todo seguía necesitando dinero para comprar algunas cosas, así que salía por las mañanas y regresaba en las tardes, aunque sólo trabajaba cuando él quería. Eren siempre lo esperaba en la casa, porque ¿a dónde podría ir con el Sol sonriéndole siempre? Pensó que no era bueno bueno no hacer nada, así que decidió empezar a aprender a hacer lo que los humanos hacían. Cocinar, limpiar, lavar ropa, cultivar, etc. Aunque la mayoría de estas cosas las hacia por la noche o muy temprano antes de que el Sol saliera.

Eren sacó una bandeja con tres piezas de pan del pequeño horno de leños que tenían. Se veían deliciosos y Levi espera que supiesen igual.

"No se ven tan mal."

"¿No tan mal? Se ven deliciosos" colocó uno en un plato y se lo acercó a Levi que ya estaba acomodado en la mesa "cómelo."

El hombre lo tomó con cuidado para no quemarse, lo partió a la mitad, le dio un soplido y comió un trozo, abrió enormemente los ojos y comió otro bocado.

"¿Qué tal está?" preguntó ansioso el chico.

"Nada mal" Eren sonrió y le acercó otro.

"Solo comerás dos, el otro lo guardaré para el desayuno de mañana" Eren se sentó en la otra silla frente a él, le veía comer y disfrutaban de la mutua compañía.

Cada mañana y cada noche le observaba contento, lo acompañaba hasta que Levi terminaba sus alimentos. Eren no comía nada, no necesitaba hacerlo, lo bueno de ser él, era que no necesitaba hacer muchas cosas que los humanos sí, como comer, respirar o dormir.

"Levi, me preguntaba si... podrías conseguirme ropa" Levi lo vio de reojo mientras bebía de su taza.

"¿Por qué?"

"¡¿Cómo que por qué?! Todos los humanos usan ropa ¿no? Y como ahora vivo aquí, creo que es indecente que ande así por la vida" dijo señalándose a si mismo.

"Déjate de tonterías Eren."

"No son tonterías."

"Tú no eres humano, no tienes porque que sentir vergüenza, no te compares con nosotros, porque tú, eres perfecto así, no necesitas cosas tan mundanas como ropa, nadie viene por acá, nadie puede verte y aun si te vieran les rompería la cara antes de que pudiesen decir algo."

"Pero..."

"Pero, si te cubres, entonces, no podré ver tu maravilloso cuerpo astral, no podré ver a mi Eren completo."

Eren sintió como se sonrojaba, aunque sabía que era imposible porque él no tenía sangre o algo parecido.

"Entonces... así está bien" dijo sonriendo.

Como Eren era hijo de la Luna, no usaba nada encima, no sentía calor o frío, era lo mismo para él pero no para Levi, tener que dormir con alguien tan frío a veces le molestaba un poco, lo único bueno era que el invierno había pasado y no tendría que soportar noches eternamente heladas en un buen tiempo.

Después de cenar, Eren se sentó sobre una manta junto al fuego, acercaba sus manos para recibir algo de calor y las frotaba una contra otra.

"¿Por qué haces eso?" Levi sabía muy bien que segundos después ese calor se convertiría en frío así que lo que Eren hacía no tenía sentido.

"Para abrazar y calentar a Levi."

El pelinegro se sentó junto al chico y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro, se cubrió a ambos con otra manta y observaron el fuego arder.

**...**

Cuando Eren volvió a tocar Tierra después de tanto tiempo, al primero que vio fue a su amado Levi. En una de sus recorridas casuales por el lago a media noche, Levi caminaba esperando no ver nada, sólo recordaba el tiempo que había pasado junto a aquel niño de la Luna, esos se habían convertido en los recuerdos más hermosos que había hecho.

Andaba despacio, recorría el borde del lago con la vista, el viento sopló plácidamente, levantó la vista para ver como las ramas de los árboles se agitaban sin hojas que las cubrieran y, fue ahí cuando vio a su amando Eren. Él había vuelto.

"Eren" sus labios se movieron inconscientemente al igual que sus piernas. Un par de metros los separaban, no se acercó más, creyó que tal vez era un sueño y no quería ilusionarse sin motivo.

"Levi" dijo el otro chico sonriendo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Levi, lo siento" dijo Eren agachando la mirada "lo lamento tanto, yo tenía miedo de las personas y por eso... por eso no volví, quería disculparme contigo y decirte que aunque le temo a la gente le temo más a vivir sin ti. Mamá me dijo que estaba bien si me quedaba contigo, si tú quieres... podemos quedarnos juntos. Sé que es difícil de entender porque ¿quién quisiera quedarse con alguien como yo? No soy una persona normal pero si tú me aceptas podremos ser muy felices. Si no quieres no, no te estoy obligando, yo sólo quiero que sepas que te amo y que siempre lo voy a hacer independientemente de dónde nos encontremos" volvió a levantar la vista, vio a Levi frente a él quien sólo lo veía muy extrañado "lo siento Levi, fui muy egoísta, yo sólo esperó que me perdones."

Levi se quedó observando al hijo de la Luna, lo inspeccionaba con la mirada y al fin de unos minutos sólo respondió "no te perdono."

"¡Levi yo..." contestó apresurado.

"¿Eres idiota?" Eren no respondió, no sabía a qué se refería.

"No tengo que perdonarte nada" siguió Levi "Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa ¿entiendes? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, si hay alguien aquí que debe disculparse soy yo, por mi culpa te hirieron... lo siento Eren.

"No, está bien, creo que ambos fuimos muy descuidados."

"Es verdad. Siempre creí que algún día volverías pero, no creí que lo harías tan pronto."

"Han pasado siete años terrestres ¿te parece poco?"

"Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver."

Eren sonrió como solía hacerlo "he vuelto Levi."

"Bienvenido." Los ojos de Eren se llenaron con esas pequeñas piedrecitas y se lanzó contra el único ser al que amaba.

"Te extrañé demasiado" decía llorando.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" inquirió Levi con los ojos humedecidos

"Cada noche me sentaba a verte pero me dolía tanto que dejé de hacerlo, sé que me esperabas pero aun así no volví, lo siento" el chico se aferraba fuertemente a Levi esperando que se quedaran así por siempre.

"Idiota" Levi también lo abrazaba, inevitablemente su cara se hundía cada vez más en el pecho de Eren "cada noche, cada noche esperé por ti, y al fin volviste."

"No volveré a irme nunca, lo prometo."

Luna los veía de muy lejos, su adorado hijo al fin volvía a sonreír, ya no tenía porque preocuparse por él, se había convertido en un hombre y eso la llenaba de felicidad, Eren estaría bien, ya no había que cuidarlo, así que desvío la mirada colmada de alegría, cada que se sintiera sola sólo volvería los ojos sobre la cabaña junto al lago, ahí, definitivamente estaría su hijo, su pequeño y querido Eren.

"Te amo" repetía Eren con Levi entre los brazos.

"Lo sé" respondía. Los dos se separaron, tomados de las manos se vieron a los ojos, y recordaban aquel tiempo donde eran apenas unos chiquillos.

"Sabes Levi" Eren se acercó a él y se pegó a su oído para decirle algo "soy más alto que tú."

"Tch, pues tú sigues siendo un maldito mocoso" respondió Levi rabiando.

"Sí, sí" decía Eren abrazándolo.

"Oye Eren suéltame."

"No quiero."

"Eren."

"No."

**...**

Chispas ardientes revoloteaban y se desvanecían en la nada, los leños se consumían lentamente, sólo se oía el crujir de éstos y las respiraciones agitadas de dos almas amándose junto al calidez del fuego.

Las delgadas manos de Levi se paseaban por el desnudo cuerpo del chico, recorrían y acariciaban cada centímetro de éste mientras Eren era besado dulcemente en el cuello. La mano del mayor viajó hasta la entrepierna del chico y comenzó a frotar con su palma dando pequeños apretones permitiendo que Eren dejara escapar un "ahh." El chico tomó con ambas manos el rostro de su querido Levi, en sus enormes ojos grises que brillaban con la tenue luz de las llamas, se reflejaba el alma de su entrañable humano, acercaron lentamente sus labios, jugando un breve instante, los rozaban, disfrutaban del momento. Levi lo besó, tan dulce y apasionadamente, ya no podía contenerse, se sacó lo que le quedaba de ropa, apenas los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Apretó su cuerpo contra Eren apoyando sus manos sobre la manta, cada una cerca del rostro del chico y comenzó a frotar su miembro contra él. Sus respiraciones empezaron a ser más aceleradas y profundas, Eren se aferraba al cuerpo de Levi como un gatito, sentir la tersura y el calor que irradiaba su piel realmente lo reconfortaba, no quería soltar al amor de su vida, lo quería todo para él, quería que lo siguiera amando de esa forma hasta morir. Levi se levantó un poco y deslizó ambas manos hasta llegar a la cadera del otro, abrió las piernas del chico muy despacio y acomodó su miembro en la pequeña entrada.

"Levi..." Eren sonaba tan inocente... y tan lascivo.

"Descuida, lo haré como te gusta, seré gentil" entró de un sólo golpe haciendo que el chico arqueara su espalda y gritara de placer pues había golpeado justo en el lugar indicado. El menor estaba bastante acostumbrado a hacerlo, al inicio le había dolido un poco pero ahora sólo disfrutaba del amor que surgía entre ellos.

El vaivén siguió cada vez más rápido e intenso, las descargas eléctricas recorrían sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo, el placer era inaguantable.

Siempre que estaban juntos se sentían uno sólo pero cuando unían sus cuerpos se sentían aún más cerca el uno del otro formando un sólo ser desbordante de amor.

Con una última estocada ambos llegaron al clímax, Levi suspiró profundamente llenando de amor a Eren. Relajaron sus cuerpos acomodándose juntos, se cubrieron con la manta y se relajaron junto al fuego. Levi quería conservar todo el calor posible y así poder quedarse junto a la persona que amaba. Eren lo tenía entre sus brazos y acariciaba el oscuro cabello sobre su pecho.

Afuera, la noche seguía avanzando lentamente, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, la paz y felicidad cubrían el mundo entero, los dos amantes no podrían desear mayor felicidad porque sería un pecado, sus vidas, sus almas y sus corazones ya habían sido entregados en su totalidad y era imposible negarse a tan bello sentimiento.

Tomados de las manos recorrieron una maravillosa vida juntos, los años pasaban y pasaban y su amor aumentaba cada vez más, sin separarse un sólo momento no hacían más que demostrar cuanto se querían. Si ellos pudiesen se quedarían juntos por una o quizá dos eternidades.

Por las noches daban paseos, siempre por los mismo lugares pero, para ellos, era como si fuese la primera vez que pasaban por ahí. A veces en las mañana cuando Levi salía a trabajar, ansiaba el momento de regresar a casa y Eren lo esperaba queriendo correr a sus brazos. Cuando Levi enfermaba, Eren lo cuidaba y lo acompañaba en todo momento. Vivieron mucho tiempo colmados de felicidad y alegría, aunque claro, también hubo pequeñas discusiones que era arregladas con un beso.

Cada año, Levi cambiaba poco a poco pero Eren parecía el mismo, los años no le pasaban por encima.

Pronto Levi dejó de acompañar a Eren en sus paseos a la luz de la Luna, ahora, se encontraba lleno de arrugas, su cabello se había vuelto plateado y le costaba trabajo si quiera moverse, por eso se pasaba todo el día en cama. Eren, que seguía joven y lleno de energía cocinaba para él cosas suaves y sin mucho sabor, se quedaba todo el día a su lado hasta que se dormía, por las noches salía y cuidaba de sus plantas, ahora que Levi no trabajaba, él tenía que hacerse cargo se conseguir comida, aunque eso no era un trabajo difícil.

El derecho a la vida los había alcanzado y Eren sabía eso. Pronto su Levi le sería arrebatado.

Una noche de verano después de haber platicado cerca de una hora, Levi se quedó dormido, Eren aprovechó para salir y recoger algunas fresas silvestres, pensó que seguramente a Levi le gustaría probarlas. Cuando llegó, lo observó desde el marco de la puerta, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, se acomodó a su lado y lo tomó en sus brazos, después de todo, Levi era la persona que amaba, para él, siempre sería hermoso sin importar qué.

Esa fue su última noche juntos, Levi abandonó su cuerpo mortal y se fue quien sabe a dónde, según Luna, los humanos que morían iba al paraíso.

Eren se quedó sólo en aquella cabaña que alguna vez había compartido con alguien, que alguna vez había sido un hogar, sin Levi, las cosas ya no eran iguales, ya no tenían sentido.

No quería volver con su madre, porque allá, se sentiría igual, luego recordó algunas palabras que Levi le había dicho un tiempo atrás "Eren, cuando ya no esté aquí, quiero que sigas viviendo por los dos, quiero que seas feliz" pero ¿cómo podría ser feliz sin él? Siguiendo una pequeña promesa sin ver, Eren vivió un par de años más ahí, pero, ya no podía soportar la soledad y tristeza.

Días más tarde, después de hacer la limpieza como a Levi le gustaba y haber arreglado el jardín, se dirigió con un encantador ramo de flores blancas al lugar donde su amado reposaba, se sentó de frente y esperó hasta el amanecer. Cuando los rayos del Sol pegaban en las copas de los árboles y los animalitos comenzaban a despertar, él se levantó. Un rayo de luz pegó en su cara y sonrió, que agradable se sentía, similar a las caricias de Levi. El Sol se levantaba cada vez más y más, pronto cubrió a Eren por completo, dolía un poco pero no tanto.

"Lo siento Levi, tengo que disculparme por muchas cosas, no pude cumplir la promesa que te hice tiempo atrás, no pudimos viajar por el mundo, no conocimos todos esos lugares de los que te hablé alguna vez, es muy triste sabes. Además yo, yo no puedo vivir sin ti, ya pronto estaremos juntos, no sé si los astros van también al paraíso pero espero llegar allá y es porque te amo que no soporto la vida sin ti. Lo siento, espero que me perdones y me permitas vivir a tu lado otra vez. Nos vemos en el paraíso, mi querido Levi."

El cuerpo de Eren se desvaneció en el viento aquella mañana con una sonrisa.

Seguramente se verían en el cielo, seguramente se volverán a encontrar, quién sabe.

La conmovedora historia del Hijo de la Luna y el Niño de la Tierra había empezado y había terminado cuando ambos vivieron la efímera vida del mundo mortal, cuando se conocieron, cuando a pesar de todo se quedaron juntos... cuando creyeron y le dieron una esperanza, a el amor

FIN

**•-•**

**OG! Terminó, pero bueno~**

**Creo que se nooota que no sé escribir lemon, es la primera vez que lo hago y más que nada quería que fuera lindo para que no perdiera el estilo de la narración y eso fue lo que salió. ****Quizá notaron que tuve que adaptar el cuerpo de Eren para esa parte porque después de todo él era hijo de un astro y aun sin tener necesidad de ciertas cosas podía disfrutar otras. **

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Y... hay una buena noticia... aún no ha terminado, no se pierdan la próxima semana el "Epílogo".**

**Les reitero las gracias por leer y por sus reviews nvn**

**Nos vemos~**


	8. Epílogo

**Hola :)**

**Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, estube ocupada y hasta ahorita tuve tiempo. Les dejo el epílogo, es muy cortito pero espero que les guste. Gracias por sus reviews :D**

**Y gracias por leer la historia hasta aquí, fue un placer escribir para ustedes.**

**"ALERTA" incluye posible spoiler de mi siguiente fic xD **

**•-•**

**EPÍLOGO**

"Oye, Eren" llamó Levi quien sacaba agua del pozo que estaba junto a la pequeña cabaña.

"¿Qué ocurre Levi?"

"¿Sabes que día es hoy?" Eren se quedó pensado un momento mientras sostenía una manta mojada en las manos que preparaba para tender. Ese no era un día cualquiera, claro que no, para él, todos los días junto a Levi eran días especiales.

"No lo sé" respondió sonriendo "pero, sea el día que sea, siempre es maravilloso."

Levi le echó una mirada acusatoria y dijo "Tonto, hoy es nuestro aniversario. Hoy hace quince años, nos encontramos por primera vez."

"Wow Levi ¿llevaste la cuenta hasta ahora?"

"¡Idiota!"

"Bromeo, sabía que era en esta época pero no recordaba el día, es difícil saberlo."

Levi se acercó a Eren secándose las manos al viento, lo tomó por la cara y le acercó casi hasta rozar sus labios pero antes de darle un beso se echó para atrás.

"¿Y mi beso, Levi?" preguntó Eren algo decepcionado.

"Lo tendrás cuando termines tus deberes."

Levi caminó casi hasta quedar al borde del lago, se metió las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y suspiró profundamente. Más allá de todo lo conocido por el hombre, se encontraba Luna que parecía sonreír rodeada de millones de estrellas, ella era muy bella, cada que Levi se sentía perdido, sólo volteaba al cielo y le agradecía por dejarle quedarse con el ser que ella más amaba.

Pensaba, que quizá, algún día, los dos juntos, viajarían eternamente por el cosmos y recorrerían más allá de la vieja Tierra.

"Levi, terminé" llegó Eren abrazándolo por detrás. Levi se volteó para quedar de frente. Se retiró un poco soltándose de él, se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó como un príncipe mientras le besaba la mano.

"Me permite esta pieza" dijo elegantemente.

"Encantado, pero... no sé hacerlo."

"No importa, no importa si incluso no tenemos música, no importa nada, Eren." Eren sonrió y se acomodó poniendo una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Levi y tomándolo de la mano con la otra.

La noche los abrazaba, el lago parecía brillar más de lo normal, las pequeñas luciérnagas revoloteaban alrededor y de pronto, empezaron a escuchar una melodía que provenía quién sabe de donde.

Danzaban dando vueltas y vueltas delicadamente, eran esas pequeñas cosas las que siempre los mantenían juntos, las cosas hechas con amor.

Después de un rato, Eren se abrazó de Levi colocando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Levi lo abrazó por la cintura y los pasos se volvieron más lentos.

Los croares de las ranas empezaron a sonar a coro, el viento que pasaba entre las frondosas copas de los árboles resonaban sutilmente.

Eren se detuvo y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su amando de la Tierra. Pequeñas piedritas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

"¿Eren?"

"Estoy bien" dijo Eren escondiendo la cara en el hombro de Levi "es sólo que... soy muy feliz."

"Tonto."

Levi le levantó el rostro y exhalando un vaporcito blanco delicadamente lo besó, acarició con ambas manos las heladas mejillas del Hijo de la Luna mientras lo seguía besando.

Para ambos, no había nada más preciado que la esencia del otro.

"Eren, siempre serás mi querido y amando amante de la Luna."

Juntos, bailaron hasta el amanecer.

~Narra Eren~

Ahora estaba en un lugar diferente, no sé en realidad cuántos años pasaron desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos pero, vivía detrás de estas paredes llamadas "Murallas".

Recuerdo, que un día Armin me habló del "mundo exterior", el mundo detrás de las murallas, ¿cómo será? me pregunté, ¿Levi estará allá? Realmente no lo sabía, no sabía ni entendía nada, este mundo era nuevo para mí. Había nacido como un niño humano y no sabía si Levi había nacido en esta terrible época también. Si él estaba o no en este mundo, yo me encargaría de encontrarlo, si lo encontraba, no lo dejaría nunca más pero, si no, viviría por él y esperaría a la siguiente vida.

A veces por las noches, cuando no podía dormir, veía la Luna desde mi ventana, esperando a que ella me diera respuestas, ¿mi madre sabrá que volví, estará feliz por mí?

Lo único que sabía es que estaba vivo, tenía una familia y amigos y, tenía que buscar a Levi para cumplirle la promesa que antes no pude.

Aunque pensándolo bien, la vida me retaba y me alentaba al mismo tiempo a luchar por mi sueño, porque un día, me arrebató muchas cosas de un sólo golpe.

Comprendí que para lograr mi objetivo tendría que "matar a todos los Titanes".

Acabar con todos, era la única forma de salir al mundo exterior, y poder recorrerlo... junto a él.

Por eso decidí enlistarme y entrar a la "Legión de Reconocimiento".

Tenía quince años cuando nos asignaron la última tarea antes de graduarnos, "limpiar los cañones", parecía un trabajo sencillo, entonces, camino a la muralla, lo vi, ahí estaba, era él.

Salía con toda la Legión a una expedición al "Muro María", no pareció notarme, y no lo culpo, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar. Era tan pequeño, aunque montado en su enorme caballo, parecía un poco más alto. Cuando lo vi, mi corazón sonrió como un chiquillo, era, como si no hubiese pasado ni un sólo día desde el día en que nos separamos. Se veía igual, casi reí al verle, los años no le hacían justicia. Estaba muy sorprendido y feliz, todo ese tiempo lo había tenido demasiado cerca sin darme cuenta y ahora sabía donde encontrarlo.

Él era conocido como el "Capitán Levi, el Hombre más Fuerte de la Humanidad" y yo, tan sólo un niño pero, al fin, al fin lo había encontrado.

Ese día, pasaron muchas cosas, los "Titanes" atacaron. No tuve otra opción mas que pelear. Entre esto y lo otro, logramos sellar la puerta del "Distrito Trost" que había sido destruida.

No creo que llegue a ser una persona normal después de todo, al final de ese día, fui rescatado por Armin y Mikasa, y por él, no recuerdo mucho pero, esa tarde vi, "Las Alas de la Libertad" ondearse delante mío

Y ahora estoy aquí, encerrado en un calabozo bajo custodia de "La Policía Militar", escuchando al Comandante Erwin decir un montón de cosas que no entiendo del todo.

A su lado, estaba él, el Capitán Levi, mi Levi. No creo que me reconozca, no parece hacerlo. Quizá es porque me veo diferente, quisiera que me viera y sonriera como antes, quisiera que me abrazara y me besara como antes. Las cosas para nosotros nunca fueron fáciles, incluso ahora, parece que no tenemos muchas oportunidades de vivir pero, si es por él, haré lo mejor que pueda.

¿Mis intenciones? pregunta, " Yo. Quiero unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento y matar a todos los titanes que pueda, Señor." Así es, quiero hacer eso, porque así, podré estar a su lado y caminar juntos tomados de la mano como lo hicimos una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo.

Pude ver un brillo centelleante y fugaz en los ojos del Capitán... ¿me habrá reconocido?

"Oh, nada mal. Erwin, tomaré responsabilidad de él, dícelo a los Altos Rangos" dice sin dudas mientras se acerca a la puerta de la mazmorra con paso firme.

Y yo creo que lo hizo... ¡me reconoció!

"(...)Lo mataré sin dudarlo" terminó diciendo, pienso que ese es... un precio bastante razonable por una nueva y pequeña vida juntos.

FIN

**•-•**

**Bueno, es el final, ¿qué mas puedo decir?... es algo triste pero, como siempre digo "Lo único que puedes hacer en momentos como este es sonreír" :D**

**De nuevo ¡GRACIAS!**

**Nos vemos~**


End file.
